The present invention generally relates to a laptop stand for a laptop computer. More specifically, the present invention relates to an adjustable laptop stand for a laptop computer where the adjustable laptop stand includes a leg configured to be set at a variety of angles with respect to a platen to angle the platen at a variety of angles with respect to a work surface where the platen is configured to contact the laptop computer.
Laptop stands for laptop computers are devices that hold a laptop computer for ease of use of the laptop computer. These laptop stands are often configured for a variety of uses. For example, a first type of laptop stand is configured for use on a person's lap to inhibit heat transfer from the supported laptop computer to the user's legs. In this way, these laptop stands operate as heat barriers. Often these laptop stands also include heat transfer devices, such as fans and vents, which are configured to move heat away from a laptop computer. Another type of laptop stand for laptop computers are fixed devices that are configured for desktop use and support a laptop computer at a fixed angle for comfortable use. Still another type of laptop stand for laptop computers provides adjustable platens so that the user may set a comfortable angle for use of a laptop computer.
Manufacturers of laptop stands continue to strive to develop new laptop stands that are slim for easy transport, easy use, and provide multiple angular settings for comfortable laptop computer use.